


Tony bitch slaps Thanos

by its_tony_yoooo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, steve is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tony_yoooo/pseuds/its_tony_yoooo
Summary: Tony is pissed off by than(hoe)os so he does rhe only thing he can do to end the war





	Tony bitch slaps Thanos

Tony lays in the ashes of Peter... He is pissed, Thanos had the audacity to laugh when after the snap so Tony got up and yeeted to earth. Steve was crying about Buck(bro)y on the ground so when he saw Tony walk up to thanos he said "Tony?! What are you doing??" He cried "your gonna get urself killed??" Tony looked at him on the floor and spit in his face and said "fuck u Rogers" he then walked up to Thanos. Thanos laughed and said "Puny mortal, you really think you can defeat me?" Tony stared at him and said "yes." Thanos smirked and said "what r u gonna do about it?????? Ur weak" so Tony inhaled and bitch slapped him so hard that he died. Steeb looked so confused and scared. Tony looked at him and said "do u want that to be you?" Steeb then got approved and weakly said "no" then Yeeter reappeared along with Dr.Strange(r things). Strange then looked directly at the reader and said "this was the only universe where we win." :)))))


End file.
